


When You're Nice

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Asgard, Asgardian Tony Stark, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Married Loki/Tony Stark, Mates, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Tony Stark, Smut, Teasing, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: The moments when Loki completely let his guard down, opening up in a way few ever had the privileged to witness, were more precious to Tony than words could ever describe.





	When You're Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an 'imagine your OTP' combined with my need (it's always a need) to show an established FrostIron who had grown up together on Asgard. I'm also selectively borrowing from myth instead of coming up with a new Norse-ish name because it's fanfic and I can.
> 
> This is the first time I've written these two as actual, with a kid already born, parents. I'm not sure how you all are about FrostIron being parents but I've got my fingers crossed you all will like this one!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : N1 - Loki/Tony Stark  
> *quietly starts a second card*

This was one of his favorite things in the entire universe: watching Loki with their son. Everything in the God of Mischief went soft, happy and content whenever he laid eyes on Fenrir. The feeling of Loki’s absolute contentment and love danced along their bond, warming him inside and out, and never failed to cause his own happiness to swell.

It shouldn’t have been possible to love Loki any more than he already did but, somehow, with each second that passed Tony was thankfully proven wrong.

Tony grinned at the small hand clenching the green of Loki’s tunic, the messy brown hair their kid had gotten from him and the sleepy green eyes that were blinking lazily. He’d silently hoped their kid would get Loki’s eyes. Tony took in the adorable picture, the bright feelings filling Loki and knew the expression on his face was sappy as fuck.

Dammit he wanted another one.

Loki seemed oblivious to Tony leaning against the doorframe of their son’s room as he softly sang the very song Tony knew Frigga had sung countless times to Loki when he was a boy himself. It was adorable and beyond cute.

Tony was pretty fucking sure his heart was going to burst.

It wouldn’t be a terrible way to go.

Death by cuteness overload was probably one of the better ways to go out unless you asked one of the countless warriors on Asgard. He didn’t plan on that and it wouldn’t matter anyway. Loki’s opinion would be the only one he’d really put any kind of stock in.

The slow blinking only got slower and slower until Loki’s singing turned to soft humming, turned to silence and Tony stepped into the room. He’d tried singing himself but nothing sent their son off like Loki’s singing.

Fenrir was simply in love with Loki’s singing voice and there was nothing to be done for it. Tony was absolutely fine with it. Anything that made his husband, his mate, feel like this was something Tony would kill to keep.

“He set my brother’s cape on fire today.” The grin was more than obvious in Loki’s voice. Tony snorted because the feeling of pride was practically saturating their bond. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Loki had put the thought in their son’s head. “Mother said Fenrir’s magic is manifesting early.”

“Like yours did?”

“Yes.” The tone was full of satisfaction. Tony could still remember how proud Loki had been when he’d told Tony that the first time when they were little and merely friends. His magic had taken a little bit longer to show up, not something his family was known for, but Loki had been delighted and even then Tony had desperately wanted his friend to be happy. “He’s going to be a powerful mage.” There was amusement radiating from Loki now, “And a brilliant creator…like you.”

He couldn’t keep the affection from his voice, “ _Silver-tongue_.” Of course that didn’t mean Tony wasn’t going to preen about Loki’s compliment. Tony had started creating young and it seemed their son was no different. Well…except for the whole magic thing but Tony was perfectly fine with that. “I want another one.” He probably couldn’t have stopped that if he’d tried.

The knowing look on Loki’s face told Tony that it had probably been more than obvious and his husband had just been waiting for Tony to actually say something. He had done the same thing when Tony had been ready to have Fenrir. Loki never pushed, never insisted and was always content to wait until they were both on the same page. Tony had always been special that way. “Next heat?”

“Yeah. Next heat.”

He grinned at the thought of creating another new life, feeling it growing inside of him and the way that little life would reach out to him as it grew. Tony leaned forward, brushed a kiss to Fenrir’s soft cheek and sighed at the soothing scent their son possessed.

“I love you, little trouble maker.”

“He must get that from you.”

Loki should have been the God of Sass but the Norns hadn’t seen it that way and Tony knew better than to question them too much.

Tony arched a brow, “Yeah…totally didn’t get it from his father: _the_ _God of Mischief_.” The innocent expression on Loki’s face had Tony biting back what was sure to be a loud laugh. He wasn’t going to be the one to wake up Fenrir when he’d finally calmed down enough to actually sleep.

“I really don’t understand where you get these ideas, Anthony. Casting such aspersions upon your husband, your mate? You who have known me since we were children…my truest friend.” He paused dramatically. “I’m hurt. Truly. This betrayal cuts far too deep.”

“No idea, Lo. No idea where it came from.”

It earned him a little smirk, more amusement brightening Loki’s end of their bond, as he turned to Fenrir whose soft breathing filled the stillness the room had fallen into. He waited as Loki pressed a kiss to their son’s forehead, the feeling of a blessing swelled in the air, before Loki breathed out his own _love you_ as his fingers brushed a curl of brown hair from Fenrir’s forehead.

Tony waited until they were back in the hallway, the warding around their son’s rooms in place, before giving voice to the thought that had idly passed through his mind while watching the scene in Fenrir’s bedroom that only a select few were privy to.

“You know, Lo, you’re pretty cute when you’re nice.” Tony grinned at the surprised green eyes looking at him and the arched brow. He could feel something bubbling at Loki’s end of their bond.

It might have been mischief, amusement or affection. Sometimes the three seemed to blend together whenever they were directed at Tony.

“What am I when I’m not nice?” there was nothing but curiosity in Loki’s tone.

Tony thought about Loki throwing daggers, powerful magic effortlessly twisting through the air and the flash of sharp green eyes as Loki took out enemy after enemy in the midst of battle. That was immediately followed by the image of Loki’s lips pulled into a wicked curve as he focused on paying back a slight. Then Tony's mind drifted to the countless times that Loki would gleefully drag him to the edge of pleasure, where Tony was so close to an orgasm that he could practically taste it, before familiar magic would pull him back over and over until he was begging breathlessly.

Each thought, every instance that came to mind, had arousal starting to flush his cheeks and the made answer an easy one.

Tony lowered his voice, eyes hooded and lips tugged in a teasing smile, as Loki waited his answer. “Hot as fuck.” Delight lit bright green eyes, flushed Loki’s cheeks and tugged at his husband’s lips. He quite happily let himself be drawn in for a possessive, hungry kiss that left him light headed and swaying towards Loki.

The look Loki gave him when they broke for air was hot enough that Tony was pretty sure it should have sent him into an early heat with little trouble. It was luck there was no one in the hallway but, at this point, those in the palace were probably used to it.

They had been doing all kinds of things since they had both presented and realized they wanted something _more_ than just friendship.

“Am I?”

Tony swallowed roughly, arousal burning bright and hot, as Loki’s hand cupped the side of his neck. He could feel the way Loki’s fingers repeatedly brushed against his bonding mark and how magic happily caressed him in a very, very telling way.

Comforting and arousing in a way that only Loki could manage.

“Yes. Unfairly hot as fuck, Lo.”

Magic wrapped around them, pulled them easily from the hallway and brought them back to their shared rooms. That was how he found himself naked, sprawled out in the center of their bed, with a looming God of Mischief grinning down at him as he settled between Tony’s spread legs.

The smug, pleased arousal practically bursting inside of Loki had Tony laughing lowly. He reached up, curled his fingers at the back of Loki’s head and pulled him down for a long, thorough kiss that had that arousal violently spiking to the point that it had Tony even more achingly turned on.

“We should practice.” Tony breathed out against Loki’s lips when they parted again, “It’s been a several years since we made the first one…might need to get a few trial runs in. Make sure you’re ready for my next heat.”

Loki snorted but that didn’t stop him from reaching down between Tony’s spread legs, rubbing against his entrance and working on preparing Tony to take him. It took very little to have Tony’s insides flooding with slick when he was already this aroused. “Are you suggesting I’m incapable of breeding _my_ ridiculously tempting husband? My needy mate?”

“Norns, Lo.” Tony’s heels pressed into the soft mattress as pleasure rushed through him, building and building, with each press and thrust of Loki’s fingers inside of him. “ _Ohhh_.”

“What was that?” the teasing tone had him growling lightly even as he _pushed_ into Loki’s fingers trying to get them deeper. They had _nothing_ on his husband’s size, lacked the thick knot Tony wanted, and were driving him crazy.

Loki had always known exactly which buttons to push to get whatever result he was interested in. Now was no different.

Tony’s cheeks flushed and his throat worked as he struggled to speak through the three fingers now easily moving inside of him. “Dammit, Lo, _fuck me right now!_ ”

“But, Anthony, I thought you said I was _hot as fuck_ when I wasn’t nice. If I simply give you what you want…” he trailed off, lips quirked and lust darkened eyes glittering with amusement.

If Tony couldn’t feel the way Loki was forcing himself to hold back, to not immediately give in to Tony’s demand, he might have said something very vicious but Tony _knew_ Loki was close enough to giving in and that stayed his sharp tongue.

“You are… _fuck,_ Lo. Please? Please please please please.” He wasn’t above begging. Not when it got him something he wanted and needed. Loki loved telling him how pretty he was when he begged and Tony could feel the way his words were playing on Loki’s intentions to drag this particular sweet version of torture out. “ _Please,_ _Alpha?_ ”

That did it.

The fingers were gone, Loki was shifting and then Tony was _full_. He was so full it stole his breath, sent his heart racing and had him moaning loudly as he shoved his head back. Familiar lips pressed against his racing pulse while Tony’s legs locked around Loki’s waist.

“Mine.”

The sentiment behind the verbal claim reverberated through their bond. Tony sighed as Loki started moving, lips tasting and teasing, as magic surged through Tony and pleasure had him moaning loudly.

He _almost_ felt bad about the fact that the balcony doors were wide open and any poor soul doing the same could no doubt hear exactly how good Prince Loki was at fucking his husband. Asgard had probably mourned their sanity and the safety of the Nine when the two of them had married and bonded.

 _Mine_ Tony thought gleefully. _Mine mine mine mine_.

Tony tugged on Loki’s hair until he had Loki’s mouth again and he was moaning against Loki’s lips, moaning his satisfaction, as they moved closer and closer to Loki’s knot. He could feel how close his orgasm was, right there at the edge, but the feeling of Loki’s magic coiling around him held him off.

He whined at the denial, fingers digging into Loki, as Loki’s speed picked up. Tony could feel the way the air was getting colder as he started to lose control. There wasn’t a question that ice was forming on the ground, the walls, the window…Loki’s discarded armor. He blinked and hoped it wasn’t snowing outside.

Tony’s moans had turned into a litany of _Loki Loki Loki_ that sounded rough, needy and desperate even to his own ears.

“My poor little husband.” Only Loki could sound so fucking amused when he was pounding into Tony and drawing closer to his own orgasm.

Tony cursed Loki _and_ the Norns.

“Almost, my sweet one, _almost_.”

It was maddening and torturous and Tony was sure all of Asgard could hear him _begging_ and _moaning_ and _screaming_ for it. There wasn’t a question they could all hear the way he kept moaning and screaming _Loki_ for all of the Nine to hear.

Tony could have sobbed when Loki’s knot started to catch, tugging and teasing him with how fucking close he was, when Loki _finally_ rutted up against him and that glorious knot slipped inside. Immediately Loki’s knot swelled, pressing against his inner walls, as the magic holding Tony back disappeared and he keened brokenly as his orgasm _slammed_ into him.

Distantly Tony could feel the way his inner muscles were eagerly milking his husband’s knot, coaxing orgasms from Loki, as he lay there spread out and limp on the sheets still panting. More shocks of pleasure shot through him, encouraged by Loki’s own magic and the feeling of Loki’s enjoyment coming through the bond.

“Fuck, Lo. Fuck.” He blinked up at Loki’s face hovering over him where his husband remained nestled between his legs and caught inside of him. “Still hot as fuck.” Tony practically sighed the words with an undeniably pleased tone as Loki’s delight at his words swelled on Loki’s side of their bond.

Loki shifted them so he was sprawled out on his back and Tony lay across his chest. Tony didn’t wait for Loki’s magic to clean them and instead banished the mess between their bodies with a brush of his own magic.

It was silent in their rooms until a voice filled with pained relief drifted in from the open balcony, “Thank the Norns!”

“We forgot to seal the balcony.” Tony paused, “ _Again_.”

Only a few seconds passed before they were laughing, pleased and happy and lighthearted, as Loki lazily flicked his fingers in the direction of the balcony and the low sounds from outside disappeared.

It wouldn’t be the last time.

“Poor Thor.” Tony almost started laughing again when only wicked amusement came from Loki’s end of the bond. “One of these days we’re going to successfully drive him insane.”

“If we haven’t done so yet I doubt we’ll succeed anytime soon.” Loki’s fingers trailed up his back, stroking idly, before moving back down to grip Tony’s hips. “No more talk about my brother while we’re knotted, Anthony, it’s unsettling.”

Tony rested his chin on Loki’s chest, making his expression innocent, as green eyes looked at him with suspicion. “What’s in it for me, Lo?”

“I’m sure I can think of _something_ to make it worth your while.”

He didn’t doubt it. Loki _always_ made it worth his while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to echosiriusrumme for pointing me in the direction of that OTP imagine. This wasn't my initial idea (think something more along the lines of Leather and Metal) but I really, really wanted Loki being soft with his son and Tony just dying from love over it. This was also about showing that Tony loves all of the many sides of Loki.
> 
> So this one started out fluffy, went to smut and ended on a, hopefully, slightly humorous note because sometimes sex and laughter need to go together.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this one. Just something cute, fluffy and smutty to hold you over till the next one. Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
